


Necking

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Neck kisses!





	

When she finds out his secret, he’s never safe again. She’s behind him on the floor, their small nest of couch cushions pulled down in a tiny rebellion against soft furnishings and long legs. Her arms around his waist, her legs bracketing his.

He reaches one arm back to grab at her shoulder, moaning so vibrato that the whole room moves. Her lips drag lines from collarbone up to the top of his neck, suckling very slowly. It makes his skin tingle, the draw of blood to the surface, the sensation of being marked. It won’t show under his high collared shirt, but he’ll feel it.

He’ll feel it alright.

Kylo holds her in place, his legs bouncing in pleasure under the intimate whispers so close to his ear.

It nearly tickles, and it makes his heart surge inside. Wet licks and light suction. He manages about thirty seconds more before he turns in her arms, desperate to return the favour. Hands around her face, weight against her torso. A meeting of eyes, then he lays down covering fire of harsh and soft kisses in carpet-bombs to her gorge. She guides his mouth lower, and he traces the twin swells of her breasts, then goes back up to her mouth.

“Maker, I love you.” Leaves in late gusts, the light through sleeping trees. “I love you so much.”

She tucks his hair behind his ear. “You sentimental fool.”

She needs her own mark, so she knows they belong together. He seals his mouth in place, and brands her with insignia more real than any rank could be.


End file.
